La leyenda de Robert Johnson
thumbHasta la vida y habilidades de algunos grandes músicos tienen como trasfondo leyendas que explicarían porque llegaron a estar en ese firmamento de estrellas elegido para unos pocos. Este es el caso de uno de los mejores guitarristas del mundo y cantante de blues, Robert Johnson, cuya leyenda habla de un pacto con el diablo. Robert LeRoy Johnson nació en 1911 en Hazlehurst, al sur del estado de Missisipi, nació fruto de una relación esporádica, y Robert tardó años en saber su verdadero apellido. Fue el undécimo hermano de una familia negra en una época y lugar muy complicados para alguien de color. La música comenzó a atraerle a una edad temprana y comenzó a tocar el arpa y la armónica y a faltar a la escuela, y un problema de la vista fue excusa para que abandonara las clases definitivamente y se centrara en la música, en la que era más bien mediocre, y en las mujeres, una pasión que le obligó a huir y a cambiar de nombre más de una vez ante maridos celosos. En la adolescencia comenzó a tocar la guitarra con idéntico poco virtuosismo… Pero en 1929 encontró la estabilidad junto a Virginia Travis, con la que se casó. Ella quedó embarazada y por primera vez aparecía la felicidad en su vida, pero en abril de 1930, Virginia murió en el parto junto al bebé. Ella tenía 16 años. La vida de Robert dio un vuelco y refugió su tristeza en el blues, y comenzó a viajar siguiendo a los grandes del blues y tocando sin ningún éxito, hasta que decidió volver a su ciudad natal donde una viuda adinerada, Esther Lockwood, le acogió y con ella tuvo un hijo. Es en este periodo de tiempo cuando sus conocidos comienzan a sospechar , ya que Robert, que nunca había sido buen músico, comienza a tocar con una ejecución perfecta propia de admiración de grandes figuras de la época, que consideran que tocar así de repente no puede ser otra cosa que fruto de un pacto con el diablo. La leyenda dice que Robert Johnson vendió su alma al diablo en el cruce de la actual autopista 61 con la 49 en Clarksdale (Missisipi), a cambio de tocar blues mejor que nadie. Esperó en el cruce de caminos hasta medianoche, con la guitarra en la mano, hasta que el diablo se la devolvió, y las manos de Robert solo tenían que deslizarse por el mástil para interpretar el mejor blues de la historia. Robert tocó por todo el sur de Estados Unidos. Nunca se quedaba en el mismo lugar, como si huyera constantemente. El público afirmaba que tenía algo mágico que cautivaba. Sorprendía al público con su música y su guitarra que sonaba como si fueran dos, su voz que podía cambiar de formas, sus ojos fijos que miraban como poseídos, era incapaz de quedarse en un solo lugar. La letra de las canciones trataba sobre desesperación religiosa y demonios interiores, y dos de sus mayores exitos hacían referencia a su supuesto pacto. “Crossroad blues” habla de un cruce de caminos que muchos consideran como el lugar señalado para el pacto, y la letra de otro de sus éxitos, “Me and the devil blues”, dice: “Early in the morning, when you knock at my door, Early in the morning, when you knock at my door, I said Hello Satan, i believe it’s time to go”. (Temprano en la mañana, cuando golpeas a mi puerta, digo Hola Satán, creo que es tiempo de partir). En uno de estos conciertos fue descubierto por un promotor musical, y entre noviembre de 1936 y junio de 1937, grabó 29 canciones, algunas con dos tomas, que junto con dos fotografías, son el único testimonio de su paso por este mundo. Este material, junto con alguna versión, compone los once Lp’s de su discografía y que la casa editaría poco a poco. Una anécdota es que Robert hizo las grabaciones con su guitarra Gibson medio destruida y de la que no se separaba jamás, y de cara a la pared. Los directivos del estudio corrieron el rumor que era para que no le vieran los ojos poseídos al cantar, aunque algunos músicos lo atribuyen a que la acústica así era mejor. Esto y el hecho de que algunos conocidos le atribuyeran extraordinarias habilidades, como por ejemplo, tras una tarde de charla, con la radio de fondo y Robert sin prestar atención a la música, era capaz al día siguiente de reproducir cada canción por orden y nota por nota. Su leyenda aumentaba a pasos agigantados, y la gente acudía en masa a vele, atraídos por su música y por el morbo de su personalidad, cada vez más esquiva que le llevaba a tocar en semipenumbra para que la gente no viera su manera de puntear la guitarra, o a desaparecer en medio de una actuación. Su vida iba frenéticamente de un lugar a otro. Buscaba a una mujer en cada ciudad, tocaba en un local y desaparecía, hasta que el 13 de agosto de 1938, en Greenwood, Carolina del Sur, el diablo se cobró su supuesta deuda. Robert tuvo el error de seducir a la mujer del dueño del local donde tocaba esa noche, el “Three Forks” y le dieron una botella de whisky abierta. Antes de que Robert pudiera beber, un músico que le acompañaba se la quitó y la rompió advirtiéndole que nunca bebiera de una botella abierta, pero Robert se enfadó y le trajeron otra botella también abierta de la que bebió. En mitad del concierto, Robert dejó de cantar, dejó su guitarra a un lado y salió a la calle. Los tres días que siguieron estuvo delirando hasta que murió envenenado por la estricnina que contenía la botella de whisky el 16 de agosto, con 27 años, los mismos que extrañamente tenían al morir otras grandes leyendas de la música como Jim Morrison, Jimmy Hendrix, Janis Joplin y Kurt Cobain . En “Me and ther Devil blue”s , pedía ser enterrado a un lado de la carretera: “You may bury my body Down the highway side”, pero existen tres tumbas que supuestamente contienen sus restos. Leyenda, mito o realidad, o quizás algo de las tres, hicieron de Robert el mejor bluesman de la música y está entre los cinco mejores guitarristas de la historia, (algunos de los otros cuatro han hecho curiosamente versiones de sus canciones como Eric Clapton, o Keith Richards, de los Rolling Stones, quien, tras escuchar a Robert Johnson por primera vez, enseguida quiso saber quién era el otro guitarrista. Richards no podía creer que fuese una sola persona el que tocaba.) . Cincuenta años después de su muerte, una reedición de todas sus grabaciones fue disco de oro y consiguió un premio Grammy. Seguro que más de un músico vendería su alma por conseguir algo parecido. Categoría:Música Categoría:Leyendas urbanas Categoría:Demonios